Different And Exciting
by iiLoveThomasAndrewFelton
Summary: She is the only hope for him And the wizarding world. Can she fufil the prophercy. Will he fall for her. DracoXOC eventually. I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

_A/N Okay Guys this is my second story but my first proper one Please Review. It quite short but my other chapters will be longer._

**_Disclaimer: The only thing i own Jodie. And Draco And Cedric ( wakes up from dream) Damn!!!!_**

Every night I had the same dreams over and over again. In my dreams I was running and laughing by a lake with friends that I did not recognise we were all being chased by another person I did not recognise eventually I stopped running and found myself in a forest with a strange hooded figure running…no gliding towards me and then there was a flash of green light and everything went blank then I woke up. This would be fine if a) I had friends that would do those sort of things like run like maniacs because that was something they just didn't do, not even when they were pissed out of there trees and b) I lived nowhere near a lake or a forest but whatever its not as if it would come true is it ? The only thing that freaked me out really is the fact that I have them every night.

I was ten when the dreams started yet in the dreams I looked at least fourteen. So I had these dreams for four years every night sometimes I even woke up screaming. Why ? That I don't know because to me the dreams weren't that scary. I just didn't understand why I had this dream over and over again. Maybe it was trying to say something.

The summer after I turned fourteen my life changed. but I guess if I tell you how my life changed I would have to tell you about my life before it changed.

My name was Jodie Rushton I was fourteen and I was completely normal….Ish.

My hobbies were going out with my mates drinking and smoking. The thing is I never laughed with my mates, apart from the fake laugh I used just to please them I pretend I was happy because deep down I knew I didn't belong at all but I would never let them see that so I played along with the life I built for them. In school I was always picked on by the boys because I was fat and yeah I admit I was really fat but they didn't push me enough to do anything about it. The girls would all say I was pretty and stuff like that and tell the boys off for saying anything bad about me but I could tell most of them didn't mean it they were just lying to me like most people did.

At school I was the perfect mask I would just laugh at the comments but at home I was breaking slowly I knew deep down that I wouldn't hold on for much longer because soon I would break in public and tell everyone how much I pretended to fit in but the way I act around them was all lies.

The only person who knew how I felt was by best friend and she always will be my best friend. She was the icing on my cake. She held me together and she knew the real me, the one who wasn't afraid to dance around crazy or say what she feels. She was like a light when my world was in total darkness. And her name was Hayley Rose Allen. She called me her little piece of chaos because when she was there that was what I was chaos and I loved being the real me not the stuck always graceful girl who always has a mask on and has to evaluate every step she takes because if she takes the wrong step she will fall and the mask will fall down and everyone will see my pain, that is the one thing I absolutely hate weakness.

Even with Hayley there I knew I just didn't fit in but what was I going to do about it. There was nothing I could do my life was just one big lie.

My life was boring that's all it would ever be sometimes I cried myself to sleep because of the life I led. It broke my heart and sometimes I wished, just wished my life would be different and maybe exciting.

**RewiewReview**

**RewiewReview**

**************LEXI**

**************xxx**


	2. WTF!

**_A/N Okay guys heres chapter one._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jodie or Airian but i own everting else ( Sorry I Lied)_

Chapter One: WTF!!

It was the day after the summer holidays started that my life changed.

I woke up and I felt that something was different. It was like I suddenly had new powers that completed me and I knew something was different today. I had always felt like I was different not an I just don't belong different but a magical different and today it felt especially strong.

I just shook my head and went downstairs for a fag and there sitting at my kitchen table was a weird looking old man and my mum who was crying silently, probably so she would not wake me, because the walls in this house were very thin and you could hear everything through them. I bet a relative has died. It seems like I'm related to practically everyone.

"Hi mum, are you okay" I asked her gently.

"No jodes I'm not" she said "There's something I've got to tell you and I'm afraid its not good."

" Okay tell me, your starting to freak me out"

"Jodie your adopted."

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke later, I don't know how much later, but I could tell I hadn't been out long because my mum was still crying.

" What!" I practically yelled at her.

"Sweetie I know this is a shock but just listen. When you were born there was an evil man out to get people who stood up against him. Your parents were two of the most skilled fighters that fought against him. As soon as he found out that you had been born, he made it his mission to find you and to kill you because he knew how much it would hurt your parents. So they put you into hiding when you turned a year old and they gave you to me." She said this but deep down I could tell this was not the full story.

"But if I was a year old surely this guy would recognise me."

"That's where I come in" the old man finally spoke. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I know this may come as a shock to you dear…but you're a witch."

I could see my mum tense and wait for me to blow up and start screaming that this isn't funny, but all I felt was relief.

"I knew it. I knew I was different all the time. No wonder I felt like I didn't belong" I spoke in a whisper.

" There's something else. When you went into hiding, your parents asked me to put a glamour spell on you. It changes your appearance until the person who put the spell on you takes it off."

I sat there in shock for minute. This meant that I didn't look like this fat dorky girl with glasses and blonde hair.

"So your saying that I don't look like this?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

I asked Dumbledore loads of other questions about my family and this person I was hiding from.

It turns out that my real name, and the name I shall be taking from now on because I love it, is Airian Levana Cerberus Banks. Yes, Cerberus as in the dog that guards the gates of hell. I found it extremely weird but I liked it because it was so me.

My parents were Aurors, famous ones at that. Apparently they were the best Aurors the ministry had ever seen. Yes, were. They died the day before this guy, who I'm told is a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, (However, people generally call him He Who Must Not Be Named), went and killed Lily and James Potter. These, I think, were supposedly really good friends with my parents, who died trying to save their son Harry. He miraculously survived due to his mother dying for him. He is now known as The Boy Who Lived as he is the only person to survive a killing curse.

It turns out that I have a place at the wizarding boarding school called Hogwarts. However, if I want to, I have to leave and go and live at the school in a week so that I can catch up on all the work, spells and potions that I have missed.

I was fine with all of this until the thought came to me that I would have to leave Hayley.

For the next week I didn't leave the house, but Hayley came round everyday to help me pack for boarding school. I told her everything apart from the bit about me being a witch. We both had a bit of a cry but after that she was happy that I was getting away from the life that had chained me up for so long.

The day I was supposed to being going to Hogwarts finally arrived.

Professor Dumbledore came to collect me at nine in the morning.

"Hello Airian. Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I've said bye to everyone and my bags are by the door."

" I've already sent your bags on to Hogwarts, dear. Now your parents left you a sum of money and I took the liberty to get some out for you."

"Thank you, sir. What will I need it for at Hogwarts?"

" Before we go to Hogwarts you will need to go to Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies, I however, won't be able to come with you as I have some things I need to sort out, so I will give you a map."

"Thank you, sir."

And with that we apparated away to a place called the Leaky Cauldron which I'm told was a pub.

Professor Dumbledore led me through the pub which was filled with smoke. I breathed the scent in heavily, thinking about how I had one hundred Richmond in my bag until my mother sent me some more. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts, when Dumbledore stopped at a brick wall.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why have we walked into a dead end" I asked him, confusion laced into my voice.

"Because Miss Banks, this is the entrance to Diagon Alley"

WTF! It was a brick wall and then suddenly Dumbledore started tapping at random bricks and then the strangest thing happened, then again it probably won't be the last, the bricks started moving slowly to reveal the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

There were people with strange clothing like Dumbledore's everywhere and I got this strange feeling of fulfilment, like this was the place I belonged.

"Now Airian." God it felt strange hearing that name. "Will you be alright here?" he said handing me two pieces of funny looking paper.

"Yes sir, but I was wondering why haven't you taken the glamour charms off me yet?"

" I think that it would be best to leave it until your at Hogwarts" he told me mysteriously " Another thing, the pieces of parchment I have given you are your supplies list and a map of Diagon Alley. Meet me back here in four hours".

And with a pop he was gone. I just stood there for awhile letting it sink in. All of a sudden someone ran into me and with great grace I fell onto the cobbled floor.

" Watch where your walking you great oaf" someone drawled.

I looked up to see a blonde boy about my age sneering down at me. I just rolled my eyes I was used to these kinds of comment by now.

I got up and walked off without even a sorry and strode off gracefully, well as gracefully as I could manage.

After three hours I had been to Flourish and Blotts - the book shop, Madam Malkins - the robe shop, the Apothecary, Ollivanders - the wand shop and the pet shop and I still had an hour left and lots of money that was calling to be spent.

I was walking around the alley when I came across a shop called Melinda's Muggle Clothes which had all the clothes that I would wear in it.

So I went in and spent a whole hour in there and I ended up buying five skirts, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, two pairs of normal jeans, 6 pairs of short shorts,10 tank tops, 6 t-shirts with writing on, 3 mini dresses and 4 coats. I also got a formal dress which was green and showed lot of cleavage. And the best thing about it all was that these clothes all changed sizes to whoever was wearing it.

After paying for all the clothes I checked my watch and saw that I had five minutes to get to the entrance. So I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could to meet professor Dumbledore. Luckily I got there in time as Dumbledore was just brushing himself off.

"Hello Professor, sorry I'm late" I said to him.

"Its quite alright dear. Now we cannot apparate to Hogwarts so we are going to have to take the floo network" he told me.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking whats the floo network?." I asked him.

"It would be easier to show you than to tell you." he told me.

So we made our way back through the smoke filled Leaky Cauldron to a fireplace.

"Now take a handful of this" he said as he handed me a pot of green powder. "Throw the powder down and at the same time say Hogwarts very very clearly."

So I did as I was told and stepped into the fireplace and with a flash of green flames, I was in some sort of office. Seconds later Dumbledore appeared in the fire place with much more grace than I did.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Arian." Wow that names gonna take some getting used to. "This is my office."

I took a moment to look around the office and by the time I looked back to Dumbledore there some sort of creature standing next to him.

"This is Dobby the house-elf. He is going to show you to your room."

"Sir, when are you going to take the glamour charm off me." I asked him politely when really I wanted to shout it at him because I couldn't wait to change my appearance.

"Well, I've come up with an idea. You will get it taken off when you finish all your required schooling, this will make you work harder and hopefully work quicker." he told me with a chuckle.

"Sounds fair Professor" I told him with a fake smile.

Dobby took me for a quick tour around the castle before taking me to my room and although some parts of the castle took my breath away I couldn't help but think of how Dumbledore was such scheming old man.

Dobby took me to my room and told me that I would be staying here until I had finished catching up with my schoolwork.

The room was stunning it had a four poster bed, a walk in wardrobe and a separate bathroom and let me tell you the bath was like a swimming pool literally.

It suited the new me.

I went and had a bath looking forward to learning tomorrow about the world I belong in and dreaming up what I might look like when Dumbledore does takes the glamour off.

_ReviewReview_

_Lexi_

_xXx_


	3. The Infamous Older Weasleys

_Okay guys here it sorry it took so long but i had immense writers block and all that jazz but esentially i have the whole story planned out i just need to think how to write it down if you get but anyway onto the story._

Just as Dumbledore had said I did work harder and faster than I probably would have if he had already taken the glamour charms off. And I had finished three years off schooling in a month I was proud of myself.

And today was the day Dumbledore took the glamour charm off me, so I got up early and ordered breakfast from the house elves, I had scrambled egg on toast, got dressed into a t-shirt that said 'Don't Hate Me Cause You Ain't Me' and some cut off jeans and some yellow flip-flops with a flower on. I didn't bother putting any make-up on as I wanted to see the new me natural and I only ran a brush through my hair as I wouldn't have it anymore, at least I hoped I wouldn't.

So after doing all this I all but ran to Dumbledores office and because I had been at Hogwarts for just over a month now I didn't get lost once.

"Acid Pops" I shouted at the gargoyle.

I jumped on to the statue and it started going up slowly, it felt like it had taken hours to get to the top but it had only been seconds.

"Good morning Arian, I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"Yeah amazingly well, thank you" I said in a rush.

"Well I suppose I'll just cut to the chase and take the spell off you and then I have a proposition for you" he told me.

"Yeah okay" I said excitedly.

He lifted his wand up and muttered a silent spell. I got this feeling like I was being stretched.

"Has it worked?" I whispered scared that it hadn't.

"Yes it has, why don't you look in the mirror over there" he told me.

So I walked over to the mirror at the other side of the room, and looked at my reflection and gasped. I was beautiful with my shoulder length poker straight black hair, my full rosy lips that contrasted so well with my milky white skin but my favourite part of me was my eyes which were a deep blue with violet flecks in them. When I had finally gotten over the shock of my face my eyes roamed down to the rest of my body which was so thin and my boobs were at least two sizes bigger and my legs were the kind all the girls I knew would kill for.

"OMG. I love it" I exclaimed

"You have your mothers eyes" he told me solemnly.

"Erm. Thank you I think" I told him hesitantly.

"Now about this proposition I have for you" he started " I don't think it would be very wise for you if I sent you back to live with your foster mum would it."

"No sir, I don't think it would especially now you have taken the glamour off because I have no idea how I would explain the sudden change that happened in just over a month." I told him honestly but I thought how great it would be if I could rub it all of their faces.

"Now your options are to stay here or I have found a wizarding family that would be more than happy for you to stay there til school starts again, its up to you what you choose."

"Well as much as I love it here at Hogwarts it does tend to get a bit lonely so I think as long as I'm not imposing on anyone I would like to take the second option would be best." I told him

"Yes, I agree and Airian I can assure you that you won't be imposing."

"Thank you sir. When do I leave?" I asked him.

"As soon as you have packed up you things if you want."

"That would be great professor. Now if there is not anything else you need me for I'll go get started on the packing."

"No I think we've covered it all. If I give you three hours will that be enough time to pack all your belongings."

"Yes that's fine professor. Bye." I told him

"Bye Airian"

I left the room quickly eager to meet more people from the wizarding world, I mean don't get me wrong all the professors here are nice people, well except for Snape who looks at me like I just stole his favourite potions book, but I need to meet more people who aren't so… whats the word, oh yeah OLD, I mean seriously I have not met someone in this castle who is under the age of forty.

When I finally got to my room I went to the bathroom and got my make-up bag out and applied the make up I thought would look best with my new look. After half an hour of testing what would look best on me I decided thick eye liner with flicks, heavy mascara that made my eye lashes look that they were fake, some blush, no foundation because I liked the look of my milky skin contrasted with the eye make up and to finish the look off I added a dash of clear lip gloss. After I had done this to perfection I went to my closet and picked out a different outfit which consisted of a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black belt round the waist, a black jacket and a pair of red ballet flats and I looked good.

After I had done all this I looked at the time… fuck I thought I only had an hour to pack all my stuff up.

Maybe if I will all the stuff to go in my case it might just happen, so that's what I did I closed my eyes and thought right all my belongings are going to go in my cases with out me having to touch them, I opened my eyes and nothing had happened. Oh well worth a try.

So just as I was walking over to my wardrobe all my things started coming out of it.

"Oh my fucking god, as if." I exclaimed.

So do you know what I did after this little hmm how do I put it discovery. I curled up in a ball and slept.

An hour later I woke up to a pecking on my window and to find that all my stuff had indeed been packed into my cases. I went to the window and let the owl in. It was from Dumbledore.

_Airian,_

_Some business ahs unexpectedly come up at the ministry. You will find an old shoe lace attached to Violas leg when you want to go to meet the Weasleys just hold it and make sure you have hold of all your bags, then when your ready to go just say 'the Burrow' and it will take you there._

_Best Wishes_

_A. Dumbledore_

So after I had got the shoelace off Viola I went and gathered my new cases I got from Diagon Alley last month.

When I was absolutely sure I had a hold of everything

"The Burrow." I called.

I felt this tugging sensation at my bellybutton and with a whoosh I landed on my bum in a grass field.

"Ahh. Who the bloody hell are you?" a lanky red head screamed at me.

"Whoa. Chillax I'm like standing right next to you there's no need to deafen me" I told him calmly in an unusually girly voice for me.

"I will not _Chillax_ until you tell me who the hell you are." he shouted at me again.

"My name is Airian Banks. Whats yours?" I asked him happily.

"Ron Weasley. What are you dong here." he asked me not shouting this time.

"Well Prof. Dumbledore told me that this shoelace would take me to somewhere called the Burrow but obviously there has been a mix up." I told him.

"No your at the Burrow. I'll take you to my mum."

"Okely dokely. Show me the way." I said picking up my bags and following him.

"So what have you been sent to my house for." Ron asked me.

"Well I'm supposed to be staying here until school starts again."

"Oh. Do you go to Hogwarts because I haven't seen you before."

"Well this is my first year there that's why." I informed him.

"Oh cool. I'm starting my fourth year."

"Me to. What house are you in." I asked him excitedly.

"Gryffindor" he told me proudly " And yourself?"

" I don't know yet, I don't get sorted until we go back to school."

As we turned a corner I gasped at the house in front not because it was beautiful, because it so wasn't but because you could feel the love radiating off it.

"Go on you can say it its awful isn't it" he said ashamed

"No its not I never seen somewhere more homely than here." I told him truthfully.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to the front door. Ron opened the door and walked in and motioned for me to follow.

"Ickle Ronniekins-"

"Has got a girlfriend"

"At last."

"Praise Merlin."

Said to red haired twins who I presumed to be Ron's brothers. While Ron, who at this point had gone bright red I didn't know was possible to go that red, just hung his head.

"Ron you said we'd be alone I thought you were going to take me upstairs and ravish me." I told him in my flirty voice.

At this comment the twins mouths dropped and Ron went even more red than before, if that was even possible.

"Only joking guys" I told them all.

"So Ronald if this beautiful young lady isn't your girlfriend then who is she?" One of the twins asked him.

Before Ron could answer I answered for him "This beautiful young lady is standing right next to you and isn't deaf or mentally retarded so why don't you ask her yourself."

"Ooh I like her" he said to his brothers. "You have spunk." he turned to me.

" I'm Fred" the other one told me.

"And I'm George. Whats your name?" the other one said.

"Well my names Airian." I smiled at them.

"Fred, George what have you done to your sister" a female voice screeched.

"Ah well it was nice meeting you Airian but-"

"We've got to dash and you haven't seen us okay?" the twins said.

"Okay, back at you but of course I haven't met you have I" I winked at them.

They gave me a smile and dashed off out the door.

I turned to Ron "Well they seem like a lively pair" I chuckled to him.

"Yeah, they seem to like you though" he told me

Someone was coming down the stairs, I turned around to see who it was and absolutely wet myself because standing right in front of me was a girl with rabbit ears, nose, teeth and whiskers and let me tell you it was a funny sight.

"I'm-so-sor-sorry, but you look so funny" I told the girl still shaking with laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me.

After a few seconds I finally composed myself enough to give her an answer

"Airian Banks" I held out my hand for her.

"Ginny Weasley" she took my hand and shook it with a smile.

Just as we had finished a woman with slightly greying hair came down the stairs and with a flick of her wand Ginny was back to normal.

"Hello dear, you must be Airian." she smiled at me.

"Yeah that's me, thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Its quite alright dear" she told me.

"Mum where will she be staying" Ginny asked her mum.

"In your room of course Gin" she told her daughter.

"Awesome come on I'll show you the way." Ginny told me

So we walked up about two flights of stairs to Ginny's room it was very girl but it also had moving posters on the wall of people flying on brooms.

"Aww, Gin, I can call you Gin right, its so cute."

She just laughed and nodded her head at me.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack, but when your done if you come down to the orchard at the bottom of the garden we're all going to play Quidditch."

"Awesome but whats Quidditch?" I asked her confused.

"OMG. You don't know what Quidditch is! We'll teach you if you want?" she gasped at me.

"Yeah sounds like fun."

And with that Ginny Weasley was off down the stairs looking for her brothers who had to help her teach Airian to play Quidditch because then she wouldn't be the only girl playing, because even though she loved Hermione Granger, all she did was read books or boss them about.

It only took Airian half an hour to unpack and when she had finished she went down to the orchard just like Ginny said to find about four people on brooms in the air.

_OMG that is so cool_ Airian thought.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so long but I'm here now" she winked at them.

"Hey its okay Airy baby, I mean really you are after all a girl." Fred winked at her.

"Airy?? Hmm I like it." she told him.

"Good because Airian is so long." he informed her in a business like manner. "But anyway moving to teaching you quidditch. There are seven players three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker. Now what position do you want to try first?"

In the end after having tried her hand at keeping at beating she found that chaser was sort of more along the lines of her kind of thing, the funniest thing though was actually trying to get her on a broom in fact she sort of wished that wizards had heard of video cameras because that the amazing third fall she did in which she actually managed to get on the broom but soon came tumbling down, taking down a very unhappy looking Fred and George with her.

For the next couple of weeks all Airy did was play quidditch with Ron, Ginny, the twins and Harry who arrived about three days after she did and was completely taken by her straight away. About a week after Harry arrived a bushy buck toothed girl by the name of Hermione Granger came and immediately started bossing them all around and telling them to do their homework. Airy didn't particularly like this girl but knew when to keep her mouth shut because she was after all Harry and Ron's best mate.

"Alright gang gather round I've got a surprise for you all" Mr Weasley who Airy had taken to calling Mr W shouted to them all from the kitchen.

So they all went bounding in Airy following last because she was still trying to pull her jeans up from when George had kegged her. She was fuming about but she knew exactly how to get him back.

She walked into the kitchen to find them all sat down waiting for her. She just smiled apologetically to Mr Weasley and sat down next Fred, George had save her a seat but she just evil eyed him and walked past him swinging her hips just that little bit more cause she knew he'd be looking.

"Right then now that we're all here I've got some very exciting news, now as you all now this year the quidditch world cup is being held in England and I was lucky enough to get us all tickets."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Fred and George shouted "Merlin's saggy left pants Dad that's bloody awesome."

"Yes I agree" said a deep male voice Airy had not heard before.

She looked around and stopped when she saw to good lucking men standing in the doorway she presumed that they were Bill and Charlie the infamous elder Weasley children.

"BILL, CHARLIE" Ginny screeched running up to them and almost bowling them over.

"Hey Gin-bug and who is this delightful young lady sitting next to Fred" the one with longer hair winked at her.

"Airian Banks. And yourself." She purred back at him

"Charlie Weasley at your service miss"

"Wow Charlie you always did put on the show for a pretty girl." the other one Bill presumably chuckled at him.

Airy looked at them both and bit back a blush.

"So" she turned to Mr Weasley "When do we leave?"

"Four this morning"

"In the morning!" Ron gasped at his dad.

"No Ronald he just said in the morning for no reason what so ever" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron just went spectacularly red and sulked. Airy though that that was really bitchy of Hermione to say to him so what if it shocked him a little doesn't mean she has to bite his head off.

"Come on Airy lets go get our outfits for tomorrow sorted."

Airy nodded at her still pissed about Hermione.

"Remember we're going for two days girls."

"Okay Mr W." she called down to him after running up the stairs.

In the end Ginny decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a green top that had a picture of some random girl on and green ballet shoes and Airy deciding that she wanted to dress up a bit decided on a white top and deep green coloured high waisted skirt that showed he amazing figure off and pushed her boobs up, a green cardigan and some high peep toe white pumps.

After they had sorted this out packed and overnight bag they went to sleep dreaming of amazingly fit quidditch players.

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed please review it would be greatly apprciated cause it inspires me to write more**

**LEXI xxx**


	4. You Get Your Vodka

**Okay guys sorry that this took so long to update but my laptop broke then i had tonnes of coursework to do. I know Airy may seem like a slut in this chapter but i just wanted to get some lighthearted chapters in before it gets serious. Review please xxxx Lexi**

"Airy…Airy" Someone shook her gently.

"Not now mummy good dream."

Someone chuckled at her, this person did so not sound like her mum. She shot up in bed, hitting the unknown person presumably in the chin.

"OW Airian that freakin hurt." Someone who she realised as Ginny screeched.

"Sorry Gin." Airy mumbled to the red head.

"It's kay"

"What time is it?"

"Half three. I've been trying to get you up for like fifteen minutes." she scowled at her.

"Oh shit. Best start getting ready hadn't I"

She just nodded and handed her, her clothes.

Twenty minutes later she was ready it was like a personal record for her, so she rushed downstairs with Ginny to find that everyone was waiting for them.

"Sorry guys, Gin just could not wake me up." she told them.

"That's alright Airian dear" Mrs Weasley told her.

They set off minus Charlie and Bill who were apparating in later. After walking for a couple minutes in silence, Airy was thinking about how early it was and that she should so still be in bed.

"I really don't see how its fair that the Charlie and Bill don't have to get up at the same time as everyone else, just because there of age" Ginny grumbled to herself more than anyone.

Airy just looked at her in complete understanding "Yeah I know but its the world cup and just think two words VICTOR KRUM!"

That was all it took to send Ginny it complete ecstasy you could practically see the drool coming from her mouth as she fantasized over the hot Bulgarian quidditch player.

After walking up a very long hill they got to a clearing.

"Please can we take a breather, I'm about to pass out from exhaustion of the legs" Airy panted.

Just as she said the words something, a big something, fell practically on top of her.

"Ahh." she jumped and fell over.

"Sorry." a mysterious good looking boy apologized helping her up.

"It's kay. My names Airy." she smiled at him.

"Cedric Diggory." he replied staring at her.

"-Ahh this must be Cedric" Mr Weasley boomed breaking their trance.

"Yes Sir, pleased to meet you." Cedric said politely.

They continued walking up yet another hill until they got to a manky old boot, as exactly Harry called it.

"Alright then children grab on." Mr Weasley told them all.

Airy already having some idea as to what it was immediately grabbed the boot. Harry however seemed a little unsure as to why they were all grabbing the boot only just managed to grab it in time before there was a pull of the naval.

They were spinning high up in the air when Mr Weasley told them to, let go.

"WHAT?" Hermione cried at him.

"Just do it." he told her.

They all did as they were told, after falling through the unusually blurry sky every one but Cedric, Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory hit the ground with a thud, Airy looked up to see the other three gliding down gracefully.

"How did they manage that?" she whispered to Ginny.

"Must be magic." replied Ginny who then went into a crazy fit of laughter at her own joke.

When the other three had their feet firmly on the ground Cedric turned towards Airy, who was still sat on the ground gormlessly, and offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted.

When everyone was up off the ground they started to walk towards the campsite, Cedric and Airy chattering the whole time like they had been friends for life.

When it was time for the group to go their separate ways Cedric pulled Airy aside,

"You know Airy it was really nice meeting you today" Cedric told her.

"Yeah same, so will I see you at school?" she asked him.

"You can count on it" he said with a wink, and with that he was off after his father.

Airy just walked back to the group in a dream like state thinking, as if a boy as fit as that is interested in me. When she reached the group Ginny gave her a nudge and a wink, Airy just rolled her eyes back at her.

They finally got to the tent, and lets just say that everyone did not look amused with the size of the tent.

"Dad, how in the name of Merlin are we supposed to fit in their?" Ron screeched at his dad.

Mr Weasley just looked at him and smiled, a smile that said I know something you don't know. They all stepped into the tent one by one and were amazed by what they saw, the tent was like a house fully furnished and everything. Airy heard Harry say something about loving magic and at that moment in time she couldn't agree more with him.

Once everyone had chosen a room, Airy much to her displeasure was in one with Hermione, and unpacked, Mr Weasley told them they had an hour to kill until lunch would be ready.

Everyone bar Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill, who hadn't arrived yet, decided that they wanted to take a look around the campsite, as they were walking round Airy saw all sorts of things that amazed her people zooming around on broom, performing amazing spells and just doing the most spectacular things. After having come to a quiet spot near the wood Airy just collapsed on the floor with a sigh.

" This world is so amazing." she said to none in particular.

"Well I can't say that I have ever known any different." Ginny told her.

"Well your lucky then aren't you"

Ginny just nodded at her. After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, unusual for Fred and George, Airy took out her lighter and lit up her Richmond cigarette.

"Whoa, Airy what are you doing?" George asked her incredulously.

"Smoking, why do you want one?" she asked him obliviously.

George just looked at her "No Airian, I do not want one." he told her through gritted teeth " And I don't think you should be having one either, they kill people you know."

"Gawd, George your never serious, just chillax I know what I'm doing." Airy told him calmly.

George just shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay now Mrs Perfect, don't drink, don't spoke and most certainly dose not have any fun at all has finished," She winked at them. "I would just like to tell you that I managed to smuggle some Vodka and Stella Artois in to the campsite, so I thought seeing as how the quidditch doesn't actually start til tomorrow I thought that tonight we could have a pre match celebration." she told them excitedly.

They all just looked at her gone out until Fred and George burst in with a " Hell to the freaking Yeah."

Then Hermione had to go and ruin it " Absolutely no way am I going to let you get away with it" she told them bossily.

They all just looked at her with despair, she still hadn't realised that she couldn't make them do whatever she wanted them to do.

"Whatever Hermione, you don't have to have any, but there is no need for you to ruin it for everyone else." Airy snapped she then got up and walked off.

Airy walk round for a bit fuming at the fact that Hermione thought she had the right to tell them what they could and couldn't do, when she looked at her watch she realised that it was nearly time for lunch so she headed back to the tent.

When she got there everyone else looked like they just arrived back as well so she went and grabbed a plat of food and sat on the grass outside the tent.

Someone came and sat down next to her she thought it was probably Ginny or the twins but it wasn't it was Harry.

"Airy I know Hermione may come off as bitch sometimes but she means well" he told her.

"Mmm. I don't know why she infuriates me so much."

" So do you like the wizarding world so far?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah I love it, its so different and I feel like I really belong to something here" she told him truthfully.

"That's exactly how I felt. My life before this world was awful."

"Same I hated it."

"Well on a much lighter note after you left this afternoon we found this great place to have that pre celebration party you were on about" he smiled at her. "So why don't you go get Ginny and Hermione puts some party clothes on and meet us out here in about two hours."

She nodded at him and went off to find Ginny and unfortunately Hermione. The girls all went through to their room to get ready.

After two hours the girls were ready. Ginny was wearing some denim hot shorts, a blue and white checked blouse with vintage cowboy boots she borrowed from Airy, she had her hair in loose ringlets around her face and was only wearing mascara. Hermione who had put up a big fight on getting dressed up had some skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a white cardigan and some yellow ballet flats on, with her hair scraped back off her face and no make up on. Airy had on a very short denim mini skirt on, a white cleavage enhancing tank top and some white heels, her hair was bone straight and hung around her face, her make up consisted on very thick eyeliner, blue glittery eye shadow, heavy mascara, a hint of blusher and clear lip gloss. They all looked good but Airy looked dropped dead gorgeous.

Hermione knew she looked quite good but couldn't help but enviously think how everything Airy did she looked effortlessly stunning and she didn't even notice the looks she was getting from everyone from the opposite sex, Hermione didn't know why she took an instant disliking to her, perhaps it was because deep she knew that Airy was everything she wanted to be confident, beautiful, always smiling even when she mad and last but not least she had the power to make everyone in the room listen to her.

So they went met the guys, Charlie and Bill decided to come along as well, and started walking towards the place where they were going to be partying.

They had been drinking for about an hour know and they were all absolutely out of their heads.

"Okay guuuys. How aboot we play a bit of spin the bottle." Airy slurred brandishing an empty vodka bottle.

There were shouts of agreement coming from everyone.

"Okay now we all need to sit in a circle."

They all did as they were told and it was decide that Hermione and Ginny who didn't want to play would be bottle spinners. So Hermione span the bottle and it landed on Bill.

" Okay Bill truth or dare." Ginny asked him.

"Err truth."

"Chicken" one of the twins coughed.

Everyone thought about what to ask him suddenly Ron jumped up "I've got it who was the first person you shagged and when?"

"Ermm it was Nymthadora**(Not sure if that's how you spell it?)** Tonks in my sixth year" he blushed.

Charlie burst out laughing " I knew it but I could never prove it."

"Okay just spin the bottle again Hermione." Bill told her.

So she span it and it landed on Harry. "Okay Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said mischievously.

"Okay I got one" Airy said smirking she told everyone what it was.

"Okay Harry your mission should you choose to accept is to do a lap around the campsite in just your boxers" Airy said in her best mysterious voice.

So Harry did as he was told to do, escorted by Fred and George who were absolutely wetting themselves. The other trying to hide their laughter, at the sight of the boy who lived sprinting round in his boxers, and failing miserably.

After a couple more rounds with Fred having to pour vodka in his eye, Charlie doing the chicken walk round the campsite in his boxers, George having to, when he gets back to Hogwarts, profess his love to professor McGonagall and Ron having to walk around with his hair pink for the next two weeks.

"Okay guys it's getting late now, so this is gonna be the last spin guys" Airy told them all. "Ginny spin it".

Ginny did as she was told and spun the bottle and it landed on Airy.

"Okay Airy truth or dare" Charlie asked her hoping she would pick dare as he had a good one for her.

"You guys know that usually I would pick dare but…" she could see everyone's faces fall " I'm going to pick dare" she smiled at them.

"Yes, I've got one for you Airy." Charlie proclaimed, he told everyone what it was.

"Airian your dare is to strip down to your underwear then down half a bottle of vodka then give each of the lads a lap dance and then when you've finished down the rest of the bottle of vodka and a bottle of Stella." Charlie smirked at her.

Airy shook her head in disbelief "Okay pass me a bottle of Vodie then."

She chugged the vodka down her like a trooper and didn't even try to stop once.

"Wow Airy I didn't know you had it in you." Charlie winked at her.

Then she took off her clothes in a very sexual manner, almost as if she was in a strip club, revealing a black and pink lace bra with matching knickers. And then she grabbed something from her pocket and whispered something to Bill, who whipped his wand out and cast a silent spell on the thing and it started playing a song, that Hermione recognised as Ignition by R Kelly it then dawned on Hermione that the thing Airy gave Bill was an I-Pod.

Airy started moving her body her hips swaying to the beat then she went over to Ron and started grinding on him working it, if Ron wasn't so drunk then he probably would be as red as a tomato she worked it well grinding against Ron, licking her lips, making sensual faces and squishing her boobs together then when the song finished another one started, Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls, she moved over to Harry, who by the look on his face seemed to be enjoying herself especially when she pushed her boobs in his face and then when that song ended the next one came on, Touch My Body by Mariah Carey, she moved onto Fred and George working them both at the same time knowing that they loved doing things together. She grinded on them never allowing them to reach out and grab her like they had tried to so many times, the others laughing at the looks on their faces when she smacked them away, the song ended and the next one came on, Love In This Club 50 Cent, she went over to Bill and she started grinding up on him, Bill being the oldest and most experienced was handling it well and not trying to grab at her as she grinded and rubbed against him all the while licking her lips and winking at him the song ended and the next one came on, Candy Shop by 50 Cent, and she moved over to Charlie who had a wolfish grin on his face she did exactly the same thing to him as she did to the others, only because she had this attraction to him, that could only be described as lust, she let him touch her when he went in to kiss her she let him. The song had ended but she was still kissing him.

"Oi that's not fair I never got a kiss." Fred whined.

Finally they broke apart and Airy went straight over to the vodka bottle and downed the rest of it in one and then the Stella, she had finally finished the dare.

Airy looked round at everyone "Do you know this reminds me of a song me and my old mates used to sing when we were drunk it goes something like _You get your Vodka, You get your litre, You drink your Stella and become a wife beater." _She trailed off laughing manically to herself.

After Airy moment of insanity they decided to head back to the tent to get some rest before the quidditch match tomorrow.

The next morning Airy found her self half naked on the floor in Bill and Charlie's room not knowing how in the world she got there. She got up and quickly made her way into her room the events of last night coming back to her, she felt like such a slut and so embarrassed but she wasn't going to let it show because embarrassment was a weakness, so she was just going to hold her head high and laugh it off. How could she kiss Charlie she liked Cedric even though she had only met him for like five minutes.

After going into her room to find both Ginny and Hermione sleeping she went into the bathroom, had a shower, did her hair and make up. After applying the last touch of mascara she went looked at the water droplets in the sink. She remembered back to when she packed all her clothes with her mind that day at Hogwarts she hadn't thought about it much since it happened but it struck her as odd that no one else seemed to be able to do it. So she decided to try and make a water ball with her hand. She closed her eyes and pictured a ball of water in her hand, when she opened her eyes she saw a water ball floating in her outstretched palm.

She stared at it for a while then, deciding to try something else, she made it turn in to ice and then finally into fire. She just stood there staring at the flame in her hand wondering how it wasn't burning her until someone knocked on the door.

"Airy are you in there?"

She let out a sigh it was just Ginny " Yeah, I'll be out in a tick just finishing my make up"

She let the fire ball disappear, washed her hands and got out the bathroom so the other could use it.

She went in to the bedroom got dressed in the outfit she decided on at The Burrow and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Airy about last night…" Charlie started.

"Don't worry Charlie it was just a drunken mistake lets just forget about it okay?" She cut him off.

He breathed a sigh of relief and just nodded at her and with that strode out of the kitchen.

After everyone was dressed and ready they all left to go to there seats. On the way there they stopped and brought some Omnioculars, Rosettes and Ron even brought a Krum figurine.

On their way up to their seats they saw the Malfoys who taunted them about being so high up and how they were going to be seated in the ministers box, then Lucius made some sort of threat to Harry which Airy nearly battered him for. As they were walking away she got a proper look at the boy Draco, Ginny had told me his name was, he was the boy who had knocked her over in Diagon Alley, she felt some eery vibes coming off him yet she felt a strange pull towards him.

The game was exciting but it went by quickly with Ireland winning even though Krum caught the Snitch.

They were celebrating and it was well into the night when large bangs started going off and people were screaming. They all presumed that it was the Irish until Mr Weasley came rushing in telling them it wasn't the Irish.

Somehow in all the confusion and fear Airy got split up from the group and was running around aimlessly trying to find somewhere to hide. Suddenly something grabbed her and pulled her into a bush.

"Be quiet, woman your safe here." a voice drawled at her.

"Who the devil are you ?" she questioned him.

"Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Airian Levana Cerberus Banks. What is going on out there?"

"Deatheaters." Was his only reply.

She didn't know how long they sat there in silence it seemed like hours but it couldn't have been more than one at the most.

"Well Banks you best be getting back your friends will be looking for you." he told her.

She nodded her thanks and went off in search of her friends, not really knowing what had just happened.

Finally she found them just on the outskirts of the wood. They all ran up to her and hugged her when they saw her telling her how worried they had been and asking her if she was okay. When she finally assured them that she was fine they told her what had happened it turned out that all the Deatheaters had been scared off when an unknown person had set off the Dark Mark.

After getting their things from the tent, they took a portkey straight back to The Burrow only to be greeted by an anxious looking Mrs Weasley who encircled them all in a bone crushing hug.

The rest of the holidays passed by quickly with Quidditch games and Airy when no one was around practising her powers she could now hover off the ground, produce streams of water and fire from her palms and move practically anything with her mind.

It was the night before they were due to leave and everyone was rushing around making sure they had packed everything for school. Charlie and Bill had both left a couple of days ago so the house wasn't as full.

After a fabulous supper from Mrs Weasley they all went off to bed and Airy couldn't help but think how this was the best summer she had ever had and thought how easy life was at the moment little did she know what was about to happen to her.


End file.
